


On The Training Ground

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disappointment of the Olympics, and the separation of the NWSL season, the members of the US Women’s National Team come back together for a new training camp for the September friendlies. Before the first training session of the camp Tobin ventures out to the fields in an attempt to find her girlfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Training Ground

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr Prompt: Tobin finds Christen shooting pks before practice.

“What are you doing out here Champ?” Tobin asked as she padded barefoot across the length of the training field to stand at the edge of the penalty box. The dark haired woman’s eyes watched the sway of Christen’s body—the subtle turn of the woman’s hips, the fractional tightening of her calf muscles, and the explosive snap of her leg—as she launched another ball into the top right hand corner of the goal.

“Practising.” Christen replied succinctly, her voice tight as if nerves and anxiety had formed a clamp around her throat.

“I can see that,” Tobin hummed in reply, “but practice hasn’t even begun yet.”

“I know.” Christen murmured as she bent to place another ball on the penalty spot. She adjusted the position of the ball on the spot, twisting it slightly to the right, before standing upright and squaring her shoulders at the goalposts. 

Tobin let her eyes roam across Christen’s slender form, from the bottoms of her feet to the top of her head, reading the lines of tension in her slight frame. “Do you need a keeper?” The older woman found herself asking after a moment of silence as Christen stood hovering five paces away from the ball.

“I…” Christen pursed her lips and tore her eyes away from the goal to peer sideways at Tobin. The woman’s light green eyes scanned Tobin’s relaxed features taking in the soft set of her shoulders and the inquiring quirk of her eyebrow. “Are you offering yourself?”

“Well,” Tobin’s lips twitched upward into a small smile, “I could go and get Ash or Alyssa if you wanted me to, or you could put up with my underwhelming goalkeeping abilities for a little bit.” 

A quiet bark of laughter escaped Christen’s mouth at Tobin’s attempt to lighten her mood. “I think,” Christen began, her laughter fading into a bright smile that clung to her mouth, “I could put up with your attempts for now.” 

“Fine by me,” Tobin chuckled as she darted forward to press a soft kiss to Christen’s cheek before moving to stand between the goalposts. “Just try to imagine that I’m better at this than I am, all right?”

“That’ll take a lot of imagination…” Christen teased as she settled herself behind the ball. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are Champ.” Tobin replied. 

The midfielder bent forward on the line and stretched her arms out at her sides in preparation to launch herself at the shot when it came. 

Christen stood poised in position. Her eyes flickered between Tobin—arms spread and eyes focused—and the goal mouth, never once looking at the ball itself. She took a deep breath, held it, and then blew it out through her nose before falling forward into her run up.

One stride. Two strides. Three strides.

Christen planted her left foot beside the ball, twisted her hips, and launched her shot to the lower left hand corner of the goal.

Tobin leapt to her right. 

The ball hit the back of the net, sailing through the gap left behind Tobin’s body and the ground, to smack against the netting.

“Nice one Champ!” Tobin laughed from her position on the ground as she rolled onto her knees to clamber to her feet. “Nothing but net.”

“And you even guessed the right way.” Christen said, a smug smile clinging to her lips, as she stepped up to Tobin’s side.

“I’ve had a lot of experience with those hips of yours.” Tobin answered with a shrug of her shoulders and a playful waggle of her eyebrows. “I’d like to think I’m pretty good at reading their movements now.” 

“Mhm,” Christen hummed as she took half a pace forward to loop her arms around Tobin’s shoulders and bring her body flush against the other woman’s larger frame. “I suppose you are, aren’t you.” 

“Of course,” Tobin grinned, her hands falling to rest on Christen’s hips, as she held the dark haired woman against her body. “As I should be.” 

Christen rolled her eyes at Tobin’s cockiness even as a burst of laughter escaped her mouth. “You’re lucky I love you.” Christen muttered as she leaned forward to press her lips to the curve of Tobin’s smile. The dark haired woman let her lips brush against Tobin’s mouth softly for a moment before her tongue ventured out to tease the seam of the other woman’s lips. Tobin parted her lips in response, inviting Christen’s tongue into her mouth, luxuriating in the feeling of Christen’s kiss.

“Yes,” Tobin breathed out into Christen’s mouth, “I am.” 

Christen brushed her nose across Tobin’s cheek and let her head fall into the crook of Tobin’s neck to sink into the older woman’s embrace. In return Tobin tightened her arms around Christen’s waist and buried her nose in the soft mass of dark hair. The pair stood, stock-still and silent, for a long moment until a booming voice from the other side of the training field broke their moment.

“Oi!” The voice roared prompting Tobin to twist her neck around to look at the source of the noise—Kelley O’Hara. “Break it up Lovebirds! The Team Meeting is about to start!”

“Be there in five!” Tobin called back after giving Kelley a playfully dismissive wave. She watched as the smaller woman huffed before turning on her heels to head back into the training complex. “I guess we’d better get a move on.”

“In a minute,” Christen mumbled, pressing herself tighter against Tobin’s body. “I just want another minute.”

Tobin let her head fall back to rest upon the crown of Christen’s head. “I think I can live with that.”


End file.
